Content, such as advertising content, is desired to be delivered to end users employing a variety of devices. For example, an ad may be desired to be served to a user via a site on the World Wide Web or through some other analogous mechanism. Different devices and/or sites may support different formats. For example many devices and sites support flash or SWF files for providing video content. Others support HTML5 or analogous formats. Still other devices support none of the formats. Further, different devices, such as phones, laptops, tablets and other portable computing devices, desk top systems, televisions, game consoles and/or other devices may have different operating systems and/or hardware. In order to provide content available to all of these devices, a developer typically generates the advertising or other dynamic content in a single format. Such dynamic content may include video, audio, or other content (such as buttons or menus) that cause changes in the page viewed by an end user over time or in response to input by the end user. For example, the developer may generate a video clip in a SWF file. This clip is played on devices supporting Flash. The developer may also generate static content, such as a single image. For those devices or sites that do not support the generated format, the single image is provided in lieu of the video clip.